


The Vampire’s Devilish Slave

by koalakatie



Series: Tiefling Girlfriends [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Partial Mind Control, Sex, Tiefling, Trans Female Character, blood mention, blowjob, but it’s close, it’s role play mind control involving charm magic, she’s not really mind controlled, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 03:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19525291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalakatie/pseuds/koalakatie
Summary: The vampire queen Lyzzandra and her succubus girlfriend Akori decide to have a bit of fun one night with some role play. The poor mage left her window unguarded and the seductive vampire sneaks in during the night.





	The Vampire’s Devilish Slave

It was a dark night. The clouds had covered the constellations, the wind was still and the lake even stiller. The distant sounds of the ocean could be heard from her window in her tower, candle light illuminating the room as she studied her spellbook, attempting to decipher the arcane scribbling sod the mad mage she’d stolen it from, under a heavy layer of nondetection spells to avoid him finding her or his book.

So encapsulated was she by her work that she failed to notice the mist as it clouded her window. Slowly rising it fogged up the glass, and began to seep in through the cracks of her window some 80 feet off the ground.

The mist slowly pooled in the room, the lavender skinned tiefling woman hardly noticing as it encircled her feet before beginning to curl upwards, surrounding her ankles, calves, and thighs. Her only reaction a little shiver as she rubbed her legs together for warmth. The mist continued upwards, circling her waist and chair, collecting into a small cloud behind and looming over her where it started to darken and take shape, going from thin almost invisible mist instead to an alabaster skinned human looking woman with shoulder length white hair and piercing pale-blue eyes.

The woman smiled smugly down at the tiefling before her, the bands of mist still surrounding her body in strategic places before she acted. The mist suddenly solidified, becoming solid feeling restraints of vapour that kept the tiefling bound to her chair and making her gasp in surprise. Faster than she had the chance to get off a spell incantation the human woman had wrapped one hand around her throat and covered her mouth with the other, tilting her head back to look her in her pretty yellow eyes, her darker purple hair falling back behind her horns.

The human woman’s red lips curled up even more as she held her prey captive, the mist restraining her hands to the arm rests of her desk chair.

“Well, well. It seems somebody in this town didn’t line their windows with garlic. Haven’t you heard little girl? There’s a vampire in town~”

At which point she grinned a wide grin, bearing her long fangs for the tiefling to see. The tiefling girl let out a muffled squeak as her eyes went wider and she began to squirm, struggling against her bonds.

“Now, now. None of that. I think you’ll find I’m a rather charming guest.”

The now obvious vampire’s eyes flashed a dark, predatory purple, before returning to their normal pale-blue, and the tiefling woman ceased her squirming. Her eyes glazed over slightly and the vampiress removed her hand from her mouth.

“That wasn’t so hard was it?~”

“No Mistress.”

The vampiress shivered a little as her grin grew just a tiny bit more seductive.

“Oooh you are a good one. I made the right choice coming here to satiate my hunger.”

The tiefling smiled happily that she pleased her Mistress, her mind pleasantly foggy thanks to her Mistress’ magic. What a kind Mistress she was to make all of her problems go away with just a gentle touch and a reminder of how nice she is.

The vampiress chuckled at the dazed look in the tiefling’s eyes and leaned down close so her cool breath ghosted over the tieflings ear.

“Turn your head aside. Mistress needs to feed, pet~”

The tiefling let out a little happy whine and obediently did as told, exposing her neck to her Mistress, her kind and caring Mistress who needed her and she would happily oblig- ohhhh goooodssss~~~

The vampire had sunk her fangs into the neck of the tiefling, humming happily as her fiery, hot blood splashed over her tongue, sucking and lapping at her neck and drinking deeply. The tiefling woman started moaning shamelessly as she was used by her Mistress, she’s such a good and obedient servant, her Mistress letting her feel good whilst she fed was such a nice reward and her Mistress’ bindings to make sure she stayed safe felt so nice and made her start squirming in her seat as a small wet patch began to form in her panties.

The vampire pulled back, licking her now glistening red lips and lapping at the last bits of blood from her servant’s neck. Smiling at the now very lustful and glazed over look on the tiefling’s face.

“Well I’ve had my fill for now. But I think I can come up with some more uses for you before the night is up.”

Pulling the chair away from her desk the vampire stood in front of it, pausing to admire the sight before her, the tiefling’s heaving bosom as she panted hotly in arousal caused a stirring heat in the vampire to build. With a soft hum she began disrobing herself in front of the tiefling who reacted instantly with needy whimpers and whines, watching her Mistress undress in front of her and take her time neatly folding and piling her clothing aside, causing her arousal and want to skyrocket.

The vampire took a seat on the desk, back straight and putting her impressive chest proudly on display for her servant, her legs folded primly, befitting a noble lady such as herself.

“If I release you from your bonds. You will be a good pet and serve your Mistress. If you do an exceptional job, perhaps your Mistress shall reward you as well.”

The tiefling woman nodded her head rapidly, babbling a near incoherent string of words of agreement and pleading. With a snap of her fingers the vampire released the magic holding the tiefling to her chair, the woman immediately surging forward and beginning to kiss and lavish affectionate touches on her Mistress’ perfect body, her perfect breasts, her beautiful pink nipples, kissing her neck and under her jaw, her enthusiasm and apparent experience very easily bringing pleasure to her Mistress who began to moan and tangle one hand in the back of the tiefling’s hair.

Soon the vampire was panting, electric shocks being sent through her body from the demoness’ touch, particularly when she’d kiss the scar over her heart that marked the beginning of her unlife. Oh this woman really knew how to touch in the right way to bring her Mistress pleasure, and so after not too long she uncrossed and spread her legs, her erection standing up and flopping into the tiefling’s stomach making her gasp and pull away to look down in reverence at her Mistress’ hen.

“Mistress~ May I touch you?”

“Yes my servant. I want you to.”

The tiefling girl dropped to her knees before the vampire, her hands reaching up and softly cupping her Mistress’ balls and grasping her shaft. The vampire let out a low moan as her servant began lavishing affection on her privates, the tiefling woman leaning forward and kissing and licking her balls. The vampiress inhaled sharply and grips the edge of the desk, not having expected that, and letting out a startled moan as the tiefling begins stroking her dick. The woman taking initiative and direction far more eagerly than the vampire had expected, and oh by the dark powers that is a warm mouth!

“F-fuuu~~”

The vampire gripped onto one of the tiefling’s horns as she took her hen into her mouth, her long tongue circling the glans and making the vampire suck a breath through her teeth. The tiefling woman kept bobbing her head back and forth, sucking and running her tongue all over the vampire’s shaft, her hands fondling her balls and stroking the shaft that wasn’t in her mouth.  
After a few minutes the vampire pulled the tiefling off of her and stared down at her lustfully.

“Up.”

The tiefling girl moaned in pleasure at her Mistress’ commanding tone and obediently stood up, her tail curling and swaying excitedly as she stood obediently before her Mistress.

“On the desk. I need to take you now.”

The tiefling’s breath caught in her throat as her Mistress’ words reached her and caused her heart to race, that sexy dominating smirk on her Mistress’ red lips driving her wild. But she was a good servant and would obey. She swapped spots with her Mistress and hopped up onto the desk, lifting her dress and pulling her underpants aside. The vampire grinned at her servant, pleased at having such an obedient thrall. She moved forward so she was between the tiefling’s legs, the head of her penis pressing against her servant’s pussy.

“You’re such a good servant. I think I’m going to keep you as my pet~”

The tiefling girl whimpered happily and quivered under her Mistress’ gaze. Happy to be of so much use to her loving Mistress.  
The vampire lines her hen up properly and slowly but easily pushed into the tiefling, moaning at the shear heat of her vagina surrounding her dick. Leaning forward she bit onto the tiefling’s shoulder and moaned at the heat. Fuck! She would not last long at that and she did not want to show weakness by cumming first, so she proceeded to bite and tease the tiefling before moving, her hands fondling her boobs through the dress and pinching her nipples, teasing her fingers around and rubbing her clit.

The tiefling cried out loud moans and writhed, her hips rocking in place as she desperately wanted her Mistress to fuck her. She was already marked and claimed, completely obedient, subservient to her Mistress. So why wouldn’t she please just fuck her already?

The vampire growled and started thrusting into the tiefling, her hen pumping in and out as she moaned against the tiefling’s neck, many bite marks and hickeys covering her neck and shoulder, her hair tousled and thrown back messily from their activities, the vampire could feel herself growing close and knew she’d need to take drastic measures. So calling up her dark magic she pulled back and locked eyes with her servant and issued a single overpowering Command: “Cum.”

The tiefling cried out loudly as her pussy convulsed around her Mistress’ hen, her body shaking with the force of her orgasm, the last tiny pieces of resistance giving up and leaving her completely and entirely obedient to her Mistress, magic or not. Her Mistress and her pleasure was all that mattered now and she’d been such a good pet and now her Mistress was rewarding her and almost everything was perfect, the only thing which could make it better was if her Mistress would cum inside of her. So she begged, she painted and whines and pleaded for her Mistress to please fill her with her cum, please she needed it, she wanted it, she was sooo hungry~~

With a cry and moan the vampire bit onto her servant’s neck and came, her member swelling and releasing her seed into her waiting cunt. Filling her servant to the brink with her big thick load, so much cum that it started to leak out around her hen.

The two continued for the next several hours in this vein until the two of her tired out. The vampire cradling the tiefling in her arms on a bed the tiefling had transmuted the desk into and a blanket pulled around them, gently petting her hair and whisper singing calm soothing tunes to her. Taking care of her girlfriend after their recent role play session and making sure she was okay after their use of enchantment magic on her.x


End file.
